


This Terrible Love

by uro_boros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally gets hot and heavy, Lance learns this: Keith’s bad at sex. </p><p>Really bad at it. </p><p>All sorts of bad at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Terrible Love

When it finally gets hot and heavy, Lance learns this: Keith’s bad at sex. 

Really bad at it. 

All sorts of bad at it. 

It’s enough to make Lance nearly laugh the first time they tumble into bed, except even Lance knows better than to do that.

And it’s not that he doesn’t try, because Keith does. It’s that his blowjobs involve more teeth than tongue and his handjobs feel like he’s trying to pull Lance’s dick off, and that Lance only manages one probing finger in him before Keith shoves him hard enough that he falls off the bed. 

It’s on the floor, nursing his newly bruised head, that Keith utters: “I’m awful at this.” He has his arms folded around his knees, the sheets drawn up to cover himself.

He looks precisely how he sounds: miserable.

It’s not like Lance has a lot of experiences to compare Keith too. Keith’s the first he’s done this with; he’d kissed Hunk once on a dare and had been spectacularly not into it. To be honest, he hadn’t even been that into Keith, which feels all sorts of wrong now, because Keith’s awesome when he isn’t stuck up inside his own head. A little awkward and a lot lonely, and reaching out for something he didn’t have a name for, which somehow led to him and Lance.

Lance is good with people, underneath the bravado and the flirting, so maybe that’s it -- that’s Hunk’s take, at least, which he gave over breakfast once after walking in on them. It’s a better explanation than nothing.

“It’s not that bad,” Lance offers, a little lamely. It really is that bad, but you don’t say that to people you’re trying to coax into bed.

Keith gives him a look. Lance’s head throbs. He wonders if he should get it checked out.

“It could be worse,” he amends quickly. “You could have broken my nose.” That, at least, holds true.

\--

And when it finally goes right, it goes really right.

Keith’s pale, and the blue lights of the ship only highlight that fact. Lance’s hands are dark against him and the marks he leaves in trailing love notes across Keith’s chest, the span of his shoulders, tucked behind his ears and down his neck are darker yet.

There’s something empowering in seeing them, as Keith sighs and opens to Lance. He looks relaxed, his eyes shut, his chest expanding and contracting with even, deep breaths.

Lance kisses the hallow of a narrow hip bone and watches the shiver it elicits travel down Keith’s frame. 

Keith doesn’t kick him, which is a marked improvement, so he kisses lower and lower, until he’s open-mouthed around Keith’s cock.

In theory, he’s demonstrating, but it lost the air of a lesson early on, when Keith curled in his lap and tucked his head under Lance’s chin and let Lance undress him with shaking, fumbling hands. 

Keith comes with an arched back and curling toes, voice caught on a strangled noise. 

He sounds wrecked. It’s enough to make Lance smug after.

To be fair, Lance was always going to be smug after.

\--

At breakfast, Keith hits him. “I didn’t sound like that,” he hisses, as Shiro shoots them both a pointed look.

“Um, yeah,” says Lance, grabbing Keith’s hand when it raises up to hit him again. “You really did.”

Under the table, he curls their fingers together. 

Keith quiets, which is unusual for their fighting; everyone at the table knows it.

Shiro gives them another look, but this time, it’s assessing. Pidge looks horrified; Hunk looks resigned.

“Eat up,” Lance orders Keith. “You’re going to need your energy tonight.”

In hindsight, he deserves the broken nose Keith gives him.


End file.
